


Give me fire

by dontbecruelx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Caring Sebastian, Cute, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx
Summary: How anyone could say a demon couldn’t feel emotions, Ciel didn’t know.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	1. Tensions

How anyone could say a demon couldn’t feel emotions, Ciel didn’t know. The way Sebastian cared for him was unparalleled. Even if it was under the guise of the butler aesthetic. That wasn’t all, though. It wasn’t just the way he delicately held him, the way he dressed him so carefully each morning, undressed and bathed him at night with such gentle hands and the utmost respect, or the way he prepared him the finest foods and ensured he was on track to getting his revenge. No, that was nothing to a demon. It wasn’t the time they’d spend teasing and playing games with one another or when Ciel would try is hardest to wind Sebastian up and vice versa, either.

It was the look on the demon’s face when Ciel’s life was in danger. The look of utter despair and helplessness when he was in a situation where he could not assist his master immediately. The genuine fear that he might die by the hands of someone other than him. That was when Ciel knew Sebastian truly cared. He tried to dismiss it for a long time, played it off as Sebastian just doing his job. He was his faithful servant, after all. But after spending so much time together, Ciel couldn’t stop himself from thinking about it. Couldn’t stop himself from wondering if after all this time they’d actually formed some kind of bond outside of their covenant and what that meant.

That wasn’t to say he didn’t enjoy it though. They’d had a long journey to get to where they were in the present. They didn’t always get along, in fact, quite the opposite. Ciel thought Sebastian was a demonic bastard, and Sebastian thought Ciel was a whiny little brat. But slowly, after years of spending every day together, something had changed and they could both sense it. You could almost say they genuinely enjoyed each other’s company. It was no longer a dog and master; it was almost as if they were on equal footing. They both respected each other and trusted each other implicitly. Now they’d spend nights together playing chess and conversing over trivial human things. Teasing each other in the past had been a thing of malice and spite but now it was truly in jest and light heartedness. They’d get in comments at each other during the day, little digs that would make the other tutt or chuckle while they went about their daily tasks. It was almost nice.

Something else came along with that though. Looks seemed to bore deeper, touches lingered for longer against pale flesh, sending shivers over their respective bodies, and those teasing words only resonated more. Ciel wasn’t stupid, but it confused him. He didn’t understand these feelings he was experiencing, nor did Sebastian. Prior to this Sebastian had felt nothing but lust for a human soul, and Ciel had lost almost all of the fond memories of his past. It was a difficult situation to tread through for both of them. So many evenings after bathing and undressing for the night left them both flustered, the touches that used to mean nothing now burned deep into Ciel’s skin and made Sebastian feel ill in ways he couldn’t describe. Leaving Ciel curled up in bed, unable to decipher the strange feeling in his stomach, and Sebastian leaning against the door outside his master's quarters to compose himself.

Ciel knew his butler was still outside his bedroom door, he could sense his presence a mile off these days, but he just couldn’t help himself. He readjusted himself in bed, pulling a feather pillow down between his thighs and began to rub himself against it over his nightshirt. It felt strange, but favourable against his skin, easing some of his pent up tension. This was the first time he’d ever done anything like this, everything recently had just been getting too much. After suffering endless abuse in his past, he’d never dared to indulge in any of his thoughts, not that he had them often, it always felt wrong and dirty. But for the first time in what felt like forever, he found himself wanting to be touched, by the one man he trusted more than anyone in the world. By him. 

Sebastian remained frozen outside the door, hearing his little whimpers and mewls as he rutted against his pillow. He felt his body heat up in a way he knew all too well as a demon and immediately excused himself and made his way to his quarters post haste. Those little cries were like music to his ears, and he couldn’t help but think of them that night as he fucked into his hand, thinking of his master as he climaxed.

The next day was awkward, they both knew they’d done something they shouldn’t have, thinking of someone they shouldn’t have been thinking of, but Ciel didn’t know Sebastian had heard him and Sebastian didn’t know that Ciel was thinking of him while he humped his pillow until he fell asleep. Those touches they had come to enjoy now had such a heavy weight upon them, and they could both tell. Their conversations turned bland and sour again and it was becoming increasingly obvious to everyone in the manor that there was tension in the air between them.

“Lovers quarrel?” Baldroy smirked when he noticed Sebastian return to the kitchen in a flustered and frustrated state. 

“Quite the opposite.” Sebastian said in monotone.

“Aww, but you’d been getting on so well lately.” Baldroy didn’t make eye contact, but he could feel Sebastian’s scowl boring into the back of his skull. He shook it off and decided to keep his mouth shut from now on when the butler turned on his heels and stormed out of the room when he heard the bell from the study.

“Young master?” Sebastian spoke worriedly, after all, he’d only just left him alone for a few moments prior to his evening tea. 

“I want to go to bed.” Ciel put his newspaper down and looked at Sebastian with eyes the demon had never seen before, covered so beautifully with thick black lashes.

“But it’s only-”

“I said I want to take a bath and go to bed.” He demanded.

“Yes, my Lord.”


	2. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We haven’t been speaking.”

By the time Sebastian had drawn the bath and made all the necessary preparations, Ciel was already making his way to the washroom. Usually, he’d wait to be called, but tonight he was standing in the doorway right as Sebastian turned the taps off, pink cheeked and looking agitated as ever. 

“Hurry up, man! I thought you were capable of running a simple bath!” He spat with his brows stitched together before walking into the room and slamming the door behind him with a thunk. 

“My apologies, young Master.” Sebastian knew better than to spit back when he was behaving this way, despite him being in a bad mood as well, he knew it would only make things worse. So, he spoke calmly while he laid out the towels and Ciel’s nightclothes, which only seemed to make him more irate as he stood watching over him. 

They both stiffened up when they realised that everything was done and now all that was left was the actual bathing part. Staring each other in the eyes, Ciel hesitated, as did Sebastian before he realised his duty and extended his hand, urging his master in the direction of a chair so that he could undress him. 

Ciel walked over and planted himself down hard with a sigh and before he knew it, the butler stood above him, slowly removing his overcoat before kneeling down to face him. 

“Why are you retiring early tonight, my Lord?” Sebastian was quiet while he unlaced Ciel’s eye-patch, revealing his crystal purple covenant. 

“Am I not allowed to be tired?” His voice was quieter now, he was more focussed on watching the man unbutton his shirt. 

“Of course.” Sebastian maintained his concentration, unbuttoning his shirt with ease and slipping it over his shoulders, exposing pale flesh, already covered in goosebumps. 

“Besides, I’m cold so I thought a bath would warm me up.” He muttered, watching Sebastian remove his shoes and socks so delicately before he stood so that his bottom half could be undressed. He let his arms fall flat to his sides and watched his butlers movements. Sebastian could tell he was already becoming more pliant. 

“I’ve stoked the fire in your room.” He continued as the rest of Ciel’s clothes fell to the ground. 

“Very good.” His brows furrowed again, as did the demon’s, as Ciel guided himself into the hot bath. Their conversations had gone back to just as they had been. Professional. Nothing more. Nothing less. It was uncomfortable. Frustrating considering the progress they’d fought for is what Ciel was thinking at least while he soaked his body and watched while the butler soaked and lathered a washcloth. 

“We haven’t been speaking.” Ciel spoke up with an almost bored expression. 

“I know.”

“I don’t like it.” He was firm. 

“Is that so?”

He held out an arm and Sebastian began to slowly work the cloth into his skin, making his way upwards slowly, ensuring to be gentle as he attempted to wash away his masters foul mood. 

It didn’t work, that’s what crossed his mind when Ciel spoke after watching him cleanse his arm. 

“Take your gloves off.” He said with a flat tone. 

Sebastian was rather taken aback by this, although he tried not to act like it. 

“I beg your pardon?” The butler spoke but Ciel’s lips only curled upwards. 

“You know, traditionally, butlers don’t wear gloves.”

“Yes but-“

“I know you are also my valet and footman. But do as I say.”

Sebastian said nothing. Just watched his masters bored expression as he stood there, unsure of how to proceed. 

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Ciel smiled. 

“No my Lord.” Sebastian laid the washcloth over the side of the bath and began to remove his gloves without anymore hesitation.

Ciel’s grin soon disappeared from his face when he felt the chill of Sebastian’s hand touch his wet skin. At first he’d simply said it to wind him up, a weak attempt at making his butler flustered after he acted so unbothered by their lack of communication, but watching him, bare handed, washing his hands and arms was making him feel rather peculiar. Usually, when he’d touched him with gloved hands it was nothing, but the occasional brush of flesh against flesh, especially in the water was making Ciel’s stomach twist and Sebastian swallow down hard. They didn’t speak. Sebastian washed him as carefully as ever, paying more attention to detail than before and ensuring he got every last spot. It wasn’t until Sebastian’s skin touched his armpit that he yelped and had to grip the bath to stop himself from jumping out. It was a new sensation. It was very rare that Sebastian ever touched him with his hands uncovered and neither of them were sure what to make of it. 

Ciel leaned forward so Sebastian could wash his back and he gently worked circles with the washcloth all over his skin, warm water soothing him and dissipating his bad mood from earlier. Now he was just regretting asking Sebastian to take his gloves off. He could feel everything and he knew the demon could too. He couldn’t stop himself from commenting when he reached the back of Ciel’s neck.

“Such delicate, pale flesh.” Sebastian’s teeth were protruding when he breathed those words, but Ciel couldn’t see. It felt like someone had walked over his grave, though. 

“Shut it. I’m not delicate.”

“Dare I say you asked for it, my Lord?” He leaned forward and whispered those words into his ear, giving Ciel goosebumps again before making his way around the bath to wash his legs and feet and then handing him the washcloth to tend to his private parts himself. Ciel was strawberry red. Regretting his decision very much. He didn’t know why he was feeling the way he was, but he should have known better than to try teasing a demon. 

After that he washed himself quickly and modestly before standing up within minutes and taking the hand Sebastian extended for him to assist him out of the bath. This was routine. But it made Ciel jump and slip when he felt his bare skin hold his. He slipped backwards and Sebastian had his arm around his waist within seconds and had lifted him out of the bath without him even realising. Before Ciel could spit abuse, the butler draped a towel over him. “You startled me.” The butler spoke quietly. 

“My apologies. I just slipped.” 

“You must be more careful.” He breathed while releasing his hold on him. He began to rub his hair dry with another towel. 

“You’re right.”

Silence filled the room. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut. 

“I’ve just been feeling strange recently.” Ciel didn’t dare make eye contact. 

“Me too.”

“I wonder why that is.”

“Me too.”

“Why do you think it is?” Ciel looked up at him through thick lashes.

“Perhaps I’ve been spending too much time with humans.”

Ciel laughed. “It’s probably contagious. Strange creatures we are.”

“I can’t explain it,” Sebastian began after he’d finished drying him and was in the middle of buttoning up his nightshirt. He stopped a few buttons away from the top, unintentionally admiring Ciel’s bare chest.

“Go on…” 

“I mustn’t.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been well so it feels nice to finally be able to sit at my desk again. A short addition to the series of chapters I have in mind, but I enjoyed it either way. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have anything to say other than I'm rereading the manga and I have a lot of shit on my brain that I wanna write.


End file.
